Rule the world
by NivalVixen2
Summary: COMPLETE! Draco, Ginny, and Blaise rule the world with few to oppose them and their reign. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are those few.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Written for Julie.

 **Warning:** descriptive themes of violence.

Prompt: Smut filled. Dark!DGB! Trio-Bashing of course, Voldemort is dead, but they're trying to rule the world. No-no's: twins aren't dead, they follow with Ginny and the boys, Pansy isn't stupid, she's friends with Ginny, Blaise and Draco. And Crabbe and Goyle aren't made to be stupid idiots...and something with Theo! What! I like him okay! Maybe he can go with Pansy...*shrug* And no character deaths!

...

"Come on, Theo. You know what they're like this early in the morning," Vincent said, wary and warning at the same time.

"Yes, I do, which is why I wouldn't risk waking them unless it was important," Theo replied, his stride not faltering.

"At least let us go ahead of you; we're better at defensive spells than you," Gregory said practically.

"Fine, but hurry," Theo muttered, indicating for them to go ahead.

Gregory and Vincent both knocked on the large solid doors as loud as their fists would allow. They didn't wait for a response before pushing the doors open. As they had expected, they were met with three wands and numerous spells and hexes. Gregory and Vincent lowered their wands, the spells and hexes stopped by their defensive shields.

"What the fuck's going on?"

"It's three in the morning!"

"Go the fuck away."

Theo stepped between Gregory and Vincent. "We found them."

His three words made the complaints stop immediately. Ginny, Draco, and Blaise sat up and looked at him, their eyes black and intense.

"You're certain this time?"

"Yes, my Lady. Fred, George, and Pansy are with them now. The Polyjuice Potion wore off five minutes ago," Theo replied.

"Brilliant work, Theo," Ginny said, a shiver of pleasure running through Theo at the praise.

"Bring them here and leave them strung up in the foyer for a while," Draco said.

"No, the dungeon," Blaise said.

"The foyer's more public," Draco pointed out.

"The dungeon's more terrifying. For them, at least," Blaise countered, grinning with sharp teeth.

"All right, the dungeon now. The foyer later."

"Of course, lover," Blaise crooned, capturing Draco in a heated and bloodied kiss.

Theo waited until Ginny had waved him off before Apparating. Gregory and Vincent left the room, closing the doors behind them.

It had taken a lot of magic and steel to make the doors soundproof. Sometimes Ginny liked to test the magic's strength by screaming her orgasms at higher pitches over several hours, and Blaise and Draco were all too happy to oblige.

...

"Let us out of here!"

"Stop screaming, Ron; it's not going to do us any good," Hermione snapped.

"Someone might hear, someone might help," Ron countered, bruised and sore and desperate.

"Someone might hear, but they won't be here to help," Harry said, his words quiet in the cell across from them. He was cursing bringing his friends into this, for putting them in danger like this. "I should have left you with the others."

"No. Harry, no. We do this together, remember?"

"Such sweet words. I might even cry," Draco crooned, laughing a moment later.

"Oh, lover, don't tease them. You know how they believe anything anyone will say," Ginny sneered.

Ron roared and charged at the cell bars, cold metal stopping him from getting close. "You killed them! You traitor! You filthy - " Ron's words were cut off with an abrupt gurgle, Blaise's wand digging into his chin.

"You had best be careful what you say about our lover, Ron, else you'll end up the same way as the rest of your family."

Ron's face turned an unsightly shade of red to a purple colour and he glared into Blaise's black eyes for as long as he could hold out. Blaise laughed and let him go, Ron collapsing and gasping for air. Hermione rushed over to him, helping him up and away from the bars.

Ginny snickered, drawing their attention. Then, without a spell uttered or wand waved, she walked straight through the bars as though they didn't exist. She smiled brightly, eyes black and teeth white. "We're discussing the best way to go about killing you. I prefer a lengthy spell, one that draws on memories of pain until you're driven insane by it. Draco wants something more public, so people can see their Saviours dying slow deaths before their eyes. Blaise is somewhat more lenient; he'd prefer to leave you to starve to death down here in the dungeons. I bet it would only take two weeks for one of you to crack open the other's skull just for a crumb of food."

"You're sick! You're evil and twisted and - " Hermione was cut off by a gurgle, her body rising into the air as though an invisible hand had grabbed her by the throat.

"Now, now. You're saying that as though as they're _bad things_ ," Ginny said, tutting.

Hermione was thrown across the small cell, a crack sounding, and her body crumpling to the ground. Ron cried out and moved over to her, sobbing when he saw the blood. By the time he looked up, Ginny, Draco, and Blaise were gone.

...

"Psst. Hey!"

Ron blinked awake immediately; the war had made them all light sleepers, and in this post-war apocalypse he could have been woken by a needle falling to the ground. He scowled when he realised who was trying to get his attention. He shifted slightly, as though guarding Hermione from them, and glared. "What do you two traitors want?"

"We came to help," George whispered.

"With black eyes? Bullshit," Ron hissed.

Fred rolled said black eyes, then tapped his wand to his temple. The black faded away until his normal brown eyes were revealed. "It's a trick, Ronnie-kins. We've been tricking them for years; helping people get out, healing them," he added, nodding to Hermione.

"We can heal her, if you'll let us," George added.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Ron snarled. "You were there when she... when they _killed_ everyone."

"We've been trying to redeem ourselves ever since," Fred said.

"We helped Neville and Seamus get out," George added.

Ron was surprised at that admission; Neville and Seamus had come to their camp almost two years ago, but they were too traumatised by everything they'd experienced and could only say that they'd had help in their escape. Ron swallowed and then looked to Hermione, letting out a soft sigh. "All right. But... be careful, would you?"

"Wouldn't dream of being anything else, Ronnie-kins," Fred said with a grin.

George and Fred waved their wands, slowly healing the wound on Hermione's head. She came to with a gasp, her cheeks full of colour and her eyes clear once more. Ron pulled her close, sobbing against her shoulder as she cried against his neck, clinging to him fiercely. The twins were gone by the time Ron thought to look up again, to thank them.

...

"Hmm, you survived. You're just like a little cockroach, aren't you?" Draco snarled at Hermione.

"Go fuck yourself, Malfoy."

"Why would I do that when I have two wonderful lovers to do that for me?" he sneered.

In the cell across from them, Harry was screaming as Ginny and Blaise tortured him for their camp's location.

"Come on, Harry! Don't tell them a thing! You can do it!" Ron called out.

Draco walked through the cell bars as easily as Ginny had, and backhanded Ron, his head snapping with an audible crack. "Now, now, we have no need for cheerleaders here unless you want to convince him to give up the camp's location. The sooner you tell us, the sooner we'll stop torturing you," Draco added.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione yelled, charging at Draco.

Draco didn't even move or try to defend himself. His body shimmered as Hermione rushed through him, almost knocking into the wall instead. She turned abruptly, confused, and Draco laughed.

"You'll have to do better than that, Mudblood," he sneered, stepping through the bars again.

Hermione spat at him.

"I'm going to take great pleasure in watching you die," Draco said, eyes black as he smiled sharply. "Lovers, let's try tomorrow; we'll see if a day without food changes their minds."

Neither Ginny nor Blaise argued his suggestion, stepping out of Harry's cell, waving their wands to remove blood and bile from their robes.

...

Harry didn't want to dream that night, but he couldn't stop the nightmares any more than he could stop Voldemort.

Voldemort standing across from him with a broad silver-bloodied smile - Pettigrew's final sacrifice for the Dark Lord - and reaching for the Elder Wand that had flown from Harry's hand with a misplaced spell. He could only watch as the Dark Lord straightened, the Elder Wand in hand, only to go paler than normal, his eyes widening. Three daggers had been plunged into Voldemort, his blood flowing thick and black. Ginny raised Gryffindor's sword high as Voldemort fell to his knees, and with a sharp sickening sound that Harry never wanted to hear again in his life, Voldemort was decapitated.

Ron and Hermione were by Harry's side in an instant, helping him to his feet and grabbing his wand. They were all surprised to see the other two with Ginny were none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, but they figured that if they'd killed Voldemort, then they surely couldn't be that bad.

 _How wrong they were_.

Voldemort's body wasn't even cold when Ginny, Draco, and Blaise took the daggers out of him and plunged them into their own bodies instead. Black light surrounded them, enveloping them entirely and obscuring them from view. The only sound that could be heard was the ancient and deep cackling, as though something had been released from the earth that was meant to stay confined for a much longer time. It was a sound of victory, of release and freedom, of darkness.

The black light faded abruptly and the three turned, their eyes black as coal, killing everyone around them and only sparing those who were already kneeling. Ron screamed as his most of his family died, Harry could only stare in shock, and so it was Hermione who Side-Apparated both of them as far away as possible, to live to fight another day.

They'd been on the run for years, hiding and fighting where possible. Eventually, they'd come across an Unplottable island, turning it into their home and taking as many survivors as they could back to their camp. It wasn't much, but it was freedom and it was better than being controlled by tyrants as evil as Ginny, Draco, and Blaise.

At first, Ron had believed that Ginny was being controlled by Malfoy and Zabini, or the black demonic _thing_ inside of her, but everything that they'd found over the years pointed to one conclusion: their power could only be obtained willingly and without external coercion. Ginny had to _want_ the demon inside of her for it to stay there, and nothing anyone could have said could have forced her into it.

It was two years into their hide-and-fight strategy when they finally caught up with Ginny, Draco, and Blaise. Ron had come away from that fight clinging to life by the skin of his teeth. Draco and Blaise had simply stood back and watched, smirking as Ginny destroyed her brother. It was only a second of distraction that allowed Hermione and Harry the opportunity to Side-Apparate Ron out of there before he was finished off. He'd come out of his medical-induced coma a week later a changed man; he no longer believed that Ginny could be saved, nor that she deserved to be.

Seamus and Neville had come to them a few months after that, bloodied, bruised, and broken in several places. Their screams woke up half the camp the first night they were there until Hermione used a heavy Silencing Charm on their tent. They were terrified for the first few weeks, mere shells of the wizards they'd been, and it took almost a full month to get something out of them that might actually help.

Harry woke with a groan of pain, his body aching and stinging. He sat up gingerly, wincing when his movement made one of the cuts bleed again.

"Hey, Harry. Got a bit of cream out for you. Not much, or they'd get suspicious, but it should help," George whispered, handing a small tub to him through the bars.

Harry thanked him, his voice raw, and slathered the cream on his largest cuts. He bit back a hiss of pain at the stinging sensation, but it soon lessened to a dull ache which he could more than live with. Handing the tiny tub back to George, Harry thanked him again. The cream must have included a Sleeping Draught of some sort, because Harry fell back to sleep minutes later.

...

"Congratulations, we've decided how we're going to kill you," Blaise said, smirking at them.

In between their cells, Draco had brought a small feast, and was eating it calmly, savouring every single bite. Ron was staring at the roast potato and almost missed Blaise's announcement entirely. Then the words sank in and he looked to Blaise fearfully, wondering if they were going to be killed right there and then.

"Oh, don't look so worried, Ronnie-kins, we're not killing you right now. And don't look so pleased either; you won't have a chance to escape," Ginny said certainly, smirking.

She leaned down to Draco, pressed a kiss to his lips, and stole the bread roll from his plate. Draco looked a little miffed, but continued to eat his roast without a word. Ginny tore pieces of the bread, crumbs dropping to the floor just beyond Ron and Hermione's cell. Ron eyed the minuscule crumbs off hungrily, and Ginny grinned, crumbling a substantial piece of bread just out of reach of the cell.

"What are you going to do to us?"

"Ah, the golden boy does speak. I thought he'd gone mute after yesterday," Blaise murmured, stepping through the cell bars and looking down at Harry's bloodied body.

"We don't want to spoil the surprise," Ginny said, smiling broadly.

Gregory and Vincent came into the dungeon, stepping through the cell bars as easily as their leaders. Ron and Hermione were both Stunned and had black bags tied over their heads. Draco licked his knife clean, watching as Harry suffered the same fate. Gregory and Vincent picked up the Stunned trio and left the dungeons. Blaise and Ginny waited for Draco to finish his meal before following after them.

...

"Psst."

Ron blinked the best he could out of his swollen eye and looked at Fred and George. They'd been strung up in the foyer, just high enough that their feet didn't touch the ground, and they'd been beaten and hexed within an inch of their lives. Ginny, Blaise, and Draco had eventually tired of their game, but that didn't mean their friends had. Pansy and Theo had spent almost a full hour torturing Harry; his voice had given up after thirty minutes. Even now, Harry simply hung there limply, gasping for breath shallowly.

"Help," Ron pleaded.

"We're doing all we can," Fred said softly.

"We brought you some roast pork," George added, holding a piece up to Ron's mouth.

He shook his head the best he could manage. "Hermione and Harry first."

George nodded, slipping over to where Hermione was strung up, offering her the same morsel of food. Ron watched as Hermione and Harry ate, chewing slowly and carefully with their faces bruised and swollen. He licked his lips the best he could, already salivating at the idea of any sort of food, let alone a proper roast.

Fred tore off pieces of the roast for him, feeding him as fast as he dared. A clock struck one o'clock and before Ron could swallow or even say thank you, the twins had disappeared.

Ron fell back to a fitful sleep.

...

Days passed as a blur. Sometimes Ginny, Draco and Blaise didn't show up at all, guided out of the castle by Fred and George. Other times they spent hours _playing_ with them. They asked questions here and there, still focused on their camp and where to find it, but Ron, Hermione, and Harry refused to say anything. Draco, Ginny, and Blaise had already detailed in great length exactly what would happen to the rebels once they were found. Ron, Harry, and Hermione _refused_ to let that happen to the people who had become like a family to them.

Nights passed slowly, each of them having nightmares about what had already happened to them and what was yet to come. Every night, Fred and George came to give them food and small sips of water. It was enough to keep them alive that little bit longer.

After a particularly bad day - Gregory and Vincent had had their turn with him today - Ron pleaded for his brothers to kill him instead of feeding him. Fred and George had looked at him seriously and shook their heads.

"We can't do that, Ron," Fred murmured.

"You have to live, you have to survive," George said emphatically.

Ron ate his soup and tried not to cry.

...

Ginny smiled as she slipped into the bathroom quietly, planning on sneaking up on Blaise and Draco. She was so light on her feet that she barely touched the tiles below, the steam from the hot water hiding her presence. Ginny heard familiar sounds, moans and drawn-out groans, and smirked when she realised that Draco and Blaise were fucking.

 _This was going to be so easy_.

"Come on, lover. Harder," Draco groaned.

Blaise smirked, his lips curving against Draco's skin. He bit down on his lover's shoulder firmly, his fingers digging into his hips as he thrust harder. "Better, lover?"

After their years together, Blaise knew that Draco's growl meant _no_. He smirked again, continuing at his own unhurried pace, and ignoring Draco's pleas.

Ginny appeared next to Blaise and Draco silently, disappointed when neither one looked surprised. "You were meant to be scared, lovers."

"We've been waiting for you, lover. Maybe next time," Blaise crooned, turning her head to bite at her neck. "Help me with Dray?"

Ginny moved to kiss Blaise fiercely, smiling when Draco moaned desperately. She moved to kiss Draco lightly, pulling away each time he tried to deepen their kiss. "Now, now, lover. Patience."

"He's been fucking me for an hour, Gin. I've no patience left," Draco snarled.

"We both know you can last longer than that, lover."

"But I don't _want_ to," Draco groaned, pleading. "I want to be inside you."

Ginny licked her lips and decided to be merciful. Wrapping her hand around Draco's cock, she guided him between her legs, moving and gyrating her hips slowly until he was inside of her completely. Draco groaned, a delicious sound that crept up her spine. Ginny stayed still, refusing to move or let Draco move inside of her, and he realised that her mercy wasn't as merciful as he'd like.

"Fuck, Gin. _Please_."

Behind him, Blaise laughed against Draco's neck. "Be careful - and much more explicit - in what you wish for, lover."

Ginny laughed and kissed Blaise then Draco, her black eyes sparkling with mischief.

Draco lasted another five minutes before pleading again, his body trembling between them. Blaise and Ginny waited another ten before giving in to his pleas, wrenching an orgasm out of him by fucking into and onto Draco in a matter of minutes. Draco came with a cry, his knees giving out and his body collapsing between them. Ginny peppered him with light kisses, smiling against his lips, and Blaise thrust a few more times to come to his completion as well. They levitated Draco out of the shower, dried him off, and guided him back to their bedroom, silk sheets settling over their bodies.

Blaise pulled Ginny over Draco's body, smirking up at her as he settled her thighs on either side of his head. "Your turn, lover."

...

Pansy knew something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out _what_. This wasn't the first time someone had been tortured in such a public way, and she _knew_ how long it took for the body and mind to break. The Golden Trio had outlasted even the strongest witches and wizards she'd tortured, and they were definitely _not_ the strongest in any sort of comparison.

"Someone's got to be helping them, Theo. They wouldn't have lasted this long otherwise."

Theo watched as she paced the room, grabbing her wrist and pulling her onto his lap once she was close enough. "We'll get evidence and _then_ tell them. I don't want to be the one throwing false accusations around, do you?"

"Of course not. But I'm not wrong."

"Never said you were, love. We'll let them know we're setting up surveillance though, okay?"

Pansy nodded, kissing him firmly. "Come on, I want to do it now. The Golden Trio are really fucking with my data," she muttered, taking Theo's hand and leading him out of their bedroom.

...

Ginny just screamed her release for the third time under the ministrations of Blaise's tongue when there was a firm knock at the door, the doors opening a second later. Her chest heaving and her body naked, Ginny glared over at the intrusion. Her glare only lessened somewhat when she saw it was Pansy and Theo.

"Why does no one wait for an answer?" Ginny asked Blaise, his face still muffled by her thighs.

"Because you have a soundproof door and if it were up to you three, you'd never actually answer the door," Pansy replied, smirking.

Ginny sighed and moved off Blaise's face reluctantly. "What is so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

"Someone's helping the Golden Trio," Pansy said.

"We have suspicions, not evidence. We wanted to let you know we're setting up surveillance to catch them in the act," Theo added.

Ginny laughed. She laughed so loud and hard that Draco woke up beside her, frowning at her reddening face and peals of laughter.

"The fuck's going on?" Draco asked, frowning at Blaise.

"Theo and Pansy believe someone's helping the Golden Trio," Blaise said, smirking.

Ginny's laughter settled after a moment and she waved Theo and Pansy inside. "Gods, this is _killing_ me! Come in, close the doors behind you."

Pansy and Theo stepped inside the room completely, closing the doors behind them as requested.

...

"My Lords, my Lady, can I have your attention?" Pansy called out, her voice just loud enough to be heard over Hermione's screams.

"What is it, Pansy?" Draco drawled.

"Can't you see we're a little busy here?" Ginny added, raising an eyebrow.

Around them, the crowd of onlookers went silent. No one had ever dared to interrupt their Dark leaders, especially when they were playing.

"Someone has been helping the Golden Trio," Pansy announced.

A shocked gasp went through the crowd, people looking from Pansy to their Dark leaders to the Golden Trio who were still hanging from the ceiling.

"Do you have evidence of this accusation?" Blaise asked seriously.

"Yes, I do," Pansy said, Theo handing her a crystal.

In front of everyone - Dark leaders and the gathered crowd - Fred and George were shown to be feeding the Golden Trio at nights, helping them and healing them with soft whispers.

Ron lifted his head to look for Fred and George, wanting to tell them to run, to leave them, to get away if they could. Instead, he saw Seamus and Neville. Seamus and Neville who had come to their camp two years ago, who had helped and healed their friends - their family - and who had told them everything they knew about the Dark leaders and their evil tyrannical reign.

"Seamus? Nev-Neville?" Hermione croaked, confused.

The two wizards smiled up at them broadly, their eyes black, and waved.

"Oh, you finally noticed, did you? They've been in the crowd for weeks," Blaise said, rolling his eyes as though exasperated.

"Pansy, be a dear and shut that off, would you?" George asked.

"It's making us nauseous," Fred added, groaning.

"What... What's going on?" Harry asked, his voice raspy and hardly more than a whisper.

Most of the crowd looked just as confused as Harry, Hermione, and Ron felt.

Ginny smiled. "We've been playing a game with you. You haven't been very good at playing, so we've become bored."

"You see, we've _always_ known where your stupid little camp was. How do you think we sent Seamus and Neville there?" Draco asked, smirking.

"When you three were captured, we went there posing as the three of you. We brought all of your little group back with us," Blaise said. "They were so willing, so trusting of their Golden Trio, they didn't even question how you'd 'won' against us and everyone on our side."

"A few we kept for ourselves; Seamus and Neville were always ours, and were very helpful in determining who would be useful," Ginny said, smiling when the two wizards' expressions turned dreamy and pleased, her praise washing over them like warm water.

"What did you do to the others?" Ron asked, his voice cracking and tears filling his eyes.

Ginny smiled, teeth wide and white, and her eyes _twinkling_. "We had Fred and George feed them to you."

"All of the roasts, soups, cold meats, meat pies? All courtesy of your friends, your _family_ ," Draco snickered.

With the meagre strength he had left, Ron threw up, most of it dribbling out onto his own body. Across from him, Hermione and Harry wretched as well.

Below them, Ginny, Draco, and Blaise laughed.

Without a wand in sight or a spell uttered, the Golden Trio's bodies were lifted up higher, closer to the ceiling with just enough room for them to stand. A glass floor was created below them, as thick as the doors to Ginny, Blaise and Draco's bedroom. The ropes that held them up disappeared and they fell to the floor with pained thuds. Before they could say or do anything, a dining table appeared, three chairs set around it. On top of the table was a feast of roasts, soups, and cold meats.

"How long do you think they'll last 'til they eat their friends?" George asked, snickering.

Fred snorted. "Who cares?"

"That was fun. Thank you everyone for playing, you were wonderful," Ginny called out, smiling sweetly at the crowd.

The crowd dispersed, happy that they had pleased their Dark leader, their bodies thrumming with pleasure. As always, they were eager and desperate to please.

"They're stuck in time up there, so we can always play with them again in a few years if you get bored," Draco added.

"We can erase their memories and let them out into the world," Blaise suggested. "By then, we're sure to have more people who have displeased you to add to their little family."

Ginny smiled. "Such forward thinking, lovers," she said, her praise washing over Draco and Blaise.

As always, both wizards were eager and desperate to please.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it.


End file.
